


Unintended

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, questionable consent of a non-sexual nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé's life changes when she unearths the true reason for which she has fallen for her husband.</p><p>Note: Originally posted in 2010 on other sites. Updated here with minor revisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this 6 years ago in fanfiction.net and Jedi Council Forums. By some fluke I never posted it here. I made some minor revisions and am posting it here as a one-shot while it was originally a 2-shot. It creates minor awkwardness where the break happens in the middle, but I'm allowing it to conserve the integrity of this fic.

_~Unintended~_

Padmé Amidala, the well-loved Senator of Naboo, was glad she was on good terms with the Jedi. The Jedi were far known to have some of the best healers in the galaxy. Now, she would make use of their abilities. For weeks now, she had been having horrid headaches – with a touch of stomach problems that were more than likely due to her pregnancy. This was a risky decision she knew, for she was pregnant with Anakin Skywalker's child who was the love of her life. However, the possible risk to her child far beat the risk of her private life being exposed to the public. No doctor or med-droid had been able to confirm or deny a risk to her child: she had faith in the Force that the Jedi would be able to.

Normally, Padmé abhorred abusing privileges, but just because she was willing to risk her secret to a Jedi Healer didn't mean that she was going to risk a public appearance marching through the front gates of the Jedi Temple; questions would be asked. Today, she would use the secret entrance – the entrance that Bail often used when he needed to speed his passage into the Jedi Temple on important business. Upon entering the pass code that would lower the shield, she entered, and then gently parked her speeder.

She approached the door that connected the secret hangar to the Jedi Temple, and then used the intercom that would allow her to communicate with the Jedi. She said: "This is Padmé Amidala. May I speak to either Master Yoda or Master Windu?"

It was several moments later when a reply was received, after several staticy clicks indicating a change in connection. The voice replied: "Mace Windu. What can I do for you Senator Amidala?"

She sighed in relief. Mace would get the job done – without asking too many questions. Though she cared deeply for Master Yoda, he was much too insightful for this situation.

"I would like to speak to you; a private request if you don't mind me abusing my privilege with such a matter." She gave a nervous laugh.

Mace chuckled, and Padmé could feel that there was a lighthearted smile on his face. "It would be a pleasure – anything for one of our truest allies in these times of conflict."

Several minutes passed, and then the door opened and the dark-skinned Jedi beaconed her into the Jedi Temple. She followed, and a conversation ensued.

"You look well Master Jedi," Padmé said politely, a smile forming on her lips.

Mace nodded, then a frown dawned upon his face. "And you? I dislike saying it, but you look unwell."

Padmé nodded. "That's why I’m here. I haven't felt well recently – no doctor on Coruscant can determine a cause. Also, I know what stress is; this isn't stress."

Mace accepted her reply with a nod of his bald head. "I will take you to a healer. We can't allow a dear friend to be ill when there might be something we can do about it."

Their short walk was filled with mostly pointless chatter: talk of politics and friends. Nothing that would mean anything outside of this short reunion; except, of course, for the brief mention in passing of Obi-wan and Anakin confirming that they were well.

Upon arriving, Mace began introductions.

"Master Kaghil, this is Senator Amidala – she has requested that the Jedi Order check her for illness. Senator Amidala, this is Master Kaghil and her padawan." He indicated a Mon Calamari female and her teenage padawan, a human boy only a few years younger than Anakin.

He continued. "I have business to attend to. It was enjoyable seeing you again, Senator." He left.

The Mon Cal requested that she lay down on a nearby bed. "What seems to be a problem, Senator," the Mon Cal asked. Her apprentice approached Padmé from the side to withdraw a small amount of blood from her arm, and then went across the room to test it, Padmé assumed.

"You are aware you are pregnant," the Mon Cal questioned, stating what she assumed to be true. "Five months?"

Padme's eyes widened: "Yes."

The Mon Cal looked at her. "No worries; this information will not leave this room. He can keep a secret," Kaghil said, indicating her padawan. "Your child is quite strong; I can feel it. You should know – you have an option you should consider."

Padmé panicked for a moment. That panic turned to outward shock; she willed it so – to fool the Master into thinking it was shock at the recent discover of her child's Force sensitivity. Padmé of course already knew of her child's abilities and it was necessary to hide that for she could not drop a single hint of the child's father.

Momentarily, pretending to think on it, she nodded noncommittally.

The padawan returned. "I found no abnormalities with Lady Amidala's blood," he said. His master nodded, then said, "Senator, I would like to probe your mind – no worries, I won't sense you thoughts – I want to see if there is any sort of subconscious or unconscious blockage which might be affecting your health." She thought for a second. "Actually, my Padawan will do it; his natural born skills lie in this area."

Padmé nodded, and the boy approached her. He stood to her left, leaning over her on the bed slightly, and placed his hands gently on her head. It was soothing and after several moments, he spoke. "I do feel some sort of blockage. Like a knot. It feels Force related. Would you like me to undo it?"

Padmé nodded. "You may if you feel it is the best option."

After moments of watching calm concentration on his face, she felt a weight lift inside her.

Master Kaghil seemed pleased. "I will pull up all information we have on the Force's effects on the mind – this sounds almost like what happens when a being has mind tricks used on them too often. I would like you to take this information home and read through it, preferably so that it doesn't happen again."

Padmé could feel the Padawan slowly pulling himself out of her mind and gently removing his fingers from her head. Now, lying there, looking into the padawan's eyes, she had only one thought:  _Why isn't Anakin ever that gentle with me._

_~Unintended~_

She read through the data that night. Lying there, alone in her bed, she knew a sad fact. She didn't love Anakin Skywalker anymore.

_~Unintended~_

 

 

Sifting through the data, Padmé knew that no mind tricks were involved; though Anakin may be obsessive over her, he would never Force her to love him. There were no active mind tricks going on. Love was too important to him. He wouldn't Force himself on her like the Force using slavers or Dark Jedi she had been reading about.

However, there was something she read about – Force users who subconsciously will people to like them – and she knew in her heart that this was the answer. Anakin was abnormally strong in the Force; this no doubt shifted the will-to-like to the will-to-love. He had relentlessly come after her those days on Naboo; how could she have resisted such power?

She almost felt sick. She knew Anakin would never consciously violate her, but she still felt sick that she had been living a lie these last years. She cared for Anakin deeply still – how could she not? As a friend. Now, she was trapped in a loveless marriage. With a child on the way.

That night, she cried her way to sleep.

_~Unintended~_

_\- two months later -_

Coruscant had been under attack, but they had been saved for the Hero With No Fear had arrived. He had rescued Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Rumors also were spreading that he had killed Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist Alliance. The war was almost over, but Padmé couldn't worry more, for this reunion marked a change in her life that couldn't be surpassed.

Anakin was there, arguing with C3P0, trying to find her "unofficial" location. Then, breaking off a talk with Senator Organa, he came to her, wrapping her in his arms. The last warmth she would ever share with him.

"There had been whispers that you had been killed," she said – still caring about her friend's well-being.

"I'm so happy to see you," he said with a spreading grin.

Meekly, she said, "We need to talk."

Pain conquered her as her husband gripped her arms tightly. "Who? Who is it?" he growled.

Anger exploded in her. "How dare you!" she hissed. He let go of her, guiltily. "I was going to tell you that . . . I'm pregnant."

Anakin's face filled with joy. "This is . . . this is great," he said, attempting to wrap his arms around her once again.

She shrugged him off. "Anakin, this isn't easy to say, but . . . there's a problem."

"With the baby?" he asked worriedly.

"No. With . . . out marriage."

"What do you mean," he hissed like a snake.

"I was filling unwell, so I went to see a Jedi Healer . . ."

"Do they know? That's not a . . ."

She put her hand up to stop him. "About you? No. They know about the baby. What they found . . . was a Force knot. From the research they gave me, I determined that you have been using the Force to make me love you – subconsciously, of course. I would never believe that you would violate me like this on purpose."

"What do you mean?" he asked, fear and anger creeping into his voice.

"We're over. You can stay a Jedi – this will not become official knowledge – and you can visit . . . ahhhh!" She cried as Anakin viciously slapped her across the face.

Guild filled him instantly. Then he marched away.

Bail Organa rushed into the side hall where the interchange had taken place, then rushed to Padmé as he saw her on her knees. "Padmé! Are you alright?"

Taking Bail's offered hand, she said shakily, "I'm fine. Could you . . . take me to my apartment?"

"Yes, of course!" A frown was written across his face as he said so.

"Thank you. Grab 3P0, if you don't mind."

_~Unintended~_

"Hmm, I see Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine said. "I understand why you can't go to the Jedi with this. Senator Amidala dying in child birth! Do you know who the father is?"

Anakin looked at him.

Palpatine gave a laugh. "Okay, okay. I know you're the father," he said with a grin. "What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"What!" Palpatine nearly yelled, his wrinkled face barely able to enshroud the anger that threaten to explode from the Sith.

"She wants to divorce me. She dies and I can give our child to the Jedi – I'll see him at least a little." Anakin was nearly crying then, but anger prevented any true sadness from manifesting.

Palpatine spoke, nearly panicked. "Anakin, Anakin, you can't . . . you can't want her to die!"

"I don't need this," Anakin roared, leaving.

Darth Sidious was angry. Even such unrestrained anger from his new apprentice couldn't satiate his anger at this unforeseen thorn.

_~Unintended~_

As soon as her water broke, there was a knock at the door. "Hello, Anakin," Padmé said weakly, opening the door.

"You're having the baby today," Anakin said, grabbing her by the wrist. "He's going to be born at the Jedi Temple."

Padmé went along with him willing, though uncomfortably; she hoped this was some sort of reconciliation that should have been coming for months. The speeder ride was agony: pain and discomfort. Physical and mental. How could her marriage turn into a quiet speeder ride on the way to the birth to of her child?

Within half an hour, Anakin had dragged her into a healer's ward. "Take care of her," Anakin said emotionlessly. "I have business to take care of."

"Well . . ." Padmé began as she told her caretaker what was needed of her.

_~Unintended~_

After hours of near agony – agony that was dulled by the use of the Force thanks to the Jedi Healer – she was done. Her babies had been born. Babies. Twins. A surprise. The Jedi Healer was checking over the newborns, an unusual task for a Jedi.

Padmé looked over as Obi-wan cleared his throat. "The Jedi Council can't honor his decision . . . not without your word."

"Huh?" Padmé asked tiredly, half embarrassed. When had he entered the room?

"Anakin went to the Jedi Council to hand over your children.  _His_  children."

Fear gripped Padmé like a serpent around her heart.

"His reasons for doing so were . . . selfish," Obi-wan continued. "Vindictive. And, as you can imagine, the Jedi Council is very unhappy with him right now." Obi-wan sighed.

He felt betrayed, she knew. Two close friends, married behind his back. And children no less. Not to mention that his padawan and friend was starting to show very unsavory behavior.

Would she give up her children? She had thought hard on this question, back when she thought they were one child. Could she give them up? The good they could do as Jedi was insurmountable. Could she stop them from achieving their destinies? Could her selfish desires stop the good they would inevitably do? But, how could she ever hand over her children? Those sweet children she had held within her for months. Those children she loved; the ones she had planned on raising, loving and spoiling. She had planned to take them to Naboo; she wanted them to have a happy, loving family. But, deep in her heart, she had always known they wouldn't. Their father's destiny as a Jedi prevented it.

A tear dripped down her face, and she made a decision.

"Obi-wan," she asked, voice suddenly strong. "I want to hold my children."

_~It had all been unintended~_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I am heavily considering a sequel! And the answer to Padme's choice will be answered! The sequel will be your typical OT AU, but maybe occuring a little earlier. Darth Sidious will need to find a new way to destroy the Jedi and secure himself an apprentice And our heroes will need to find a way to save the galaxy from the Empire  
> This story will take place in the future of this timeline, and I plan to explore how Sidious gets an Apprentice, how and how badly the Jedi fall, and the fate of Luke and Leia in flashbacks.


End file.
